


FUCK U UP

by Aromance91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Ian convinces Mickey to carve a pumpkin x





	FUCK U UP

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Twitter was looking for a 1 shot where Ian and Mickey carve pumpkins together so i thought why not? Hopefully it's not to random and you enjoy xoxo

“Please Mick?”

 

“No”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to his husband “I don't want to do it without you.”

 

Mickey licked his lips and let out an exasperated sigh “Why do you have to do it? Can't you skip out this one time?”

 

“No it's tradition Mick you can't fuck with tradition. I don't know why this is such a big deal for you”

 

“We didn't do this type of shit at my house Gallagher. I mean c'mon could you picture my dad doin that?”

 

Ian's lips curled up in smile “Not at all”

 

“Exactly”

 

“Well it is the type of thing my family does and now that includes you”

 

Mickey stared up at his husband’s emerald eyes and knew he had been defeated. It was hard to say no to Ian before and now that they were married it was damn near impossible. “Fuck fine, stop lookin at me like that” he replied sitting up from the bed.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about”

 

He pointed his finger at his husband’s face and moved it in a circular motion “Like that with your eyes and..”

 

“You mean my face?”

 

“Whatever so I guess this means we gotta go to the store right? Unless you got spares layin around that I don't know about”

 

Ian shook his head and stood up from the bed. His husband could be such an ass but that was one of the reasons he loved him so much. He had layers. “No Mick I don't have any hidden around the house”

 

He walked over to Ian and grabbed his waist “You're kind of a pain in the ass you know that right?”

 

“Hmm” Ian hummed “I know that I was a pain in your ass this morning.” He winked at his husband and walked in to the living room to grab his shoes. Mickey followed behind with an amused look on his face and sat down on the couch to pull on his boots. Once they were both dressed Mickey grabbed the keys and his cigarettes and they headed to the grocery store.

 

 

For someone who didn't want to do this in the first place Mickey was sure taking his sweet ass time picking out a pumpkin. “Jesus Mick it's not rocket science just grab one so we can go. I told Fi we'd be there 10 minutes ago”

 

He stared at the basket of pumpkins unsure of which one he wanted. Ian didn't understand this was new to him and there were so many variables to consider. There were skinny pumpkins, short pumpkins pretty much every size. What was he supposed to get? His eyes landed on a small pumpkin wedged between two of the normal ones. It looked forgotten, who would want such a small pumpkin it would probably just rot away. Alright, that is the one. He reached into the basket and grabbed his mini pumpkin “Got it let's go”

 

Ian stared at the small orange pumpkin in his husbands hands “Really Mick? That's the one you want? It's so small”

 

“And?”

 

“Whatever babe if that's what you want. I'm just glad you're doing this with me” he replied and wrapped his arms around Mickey pulling him close.

 

“Alright alright” he replied, a slight blush spreading across his face. “Can we just pay for the shit and go please?”

 

“Sure Mick”

 

*****

 

Ian always looked forward to dinner with his family. It was nice to have everyone together under one roof just enjoying each others company. Today however was extra special. This would be the first year that he and Mickey celebrated Halloween as a married couple which was very exciting. He was overjoyed when he convinced his grumpy guy to come to dinner and carve pumpkins. Now they were getting everything together to ensure a wonderful evening. Their stomachs were full and the alcohol flowed freely true Gallagher style. Fiona was on a rant about Halloween candy that seemed to catch his husband’s attention.

 

“I swear if those little asshole run away with the whole bowl again like they did last year” she huffed taking a sip of her beer “How hard to is it to read a sign and just take one”

 

“Why the fuck do you keep puttin out candy then?” Mickey asked pulling his smokes from his pocket and placing it between his lips “Little fuckers can get their fix from someone else. I wouldn't waste the money”

 

Fiona laughed and walked over to Mickey placing her hand on his shoulder the other held her beer in front of her “You can't not put candy out, that would be a total dick move” she replied.

 

“The dick move is you spendin your hard earned dollars so a bunch of assholes can get a sugar high” Mickey scoffed and took a drag of his smoke.

 

“Come on Mick” Ian said tilting his head “You gonna tell me you never went trick or treating?”

 

“What? Fuck no.”

 

“But you did TP houses is that correct?” Lip replied taking a swig off his beer and looking at Mickey with a raised brow.

 

“Bet your ass Gallagher. Didn't need to dress up to do that shit” Mickey said and took a drag of his smoke “Well maybe we wore ski masks”

 

“Wow Mick you were a little terror weren't you?” Ian said as he grabbed the knife from the table and began cutting the the top of his pumpkin.

 

“Maybe” Mickey smiled and pulled out his pocket knife following Ian's lead.

 

****

 

A few obscenities later Ian had successfully cleaned out his pumpkin and carved out the perfect face. “What do you think Mick? Scary right?” he said turning his pumpkin so his husband could see its devilish grin.

 

“Yea that's real cute” he replied as he finished the last letter. He may have had a small pumpkin but shit was still tedious as fuck. He stared at his masterpiece and was quite satisfied. “This outta keep those punks from stealin all the candy” he replied and held up his mini pumpkin. Ian looked at him and curled over laughing. “What?” he said looking over his work for what was so amusing.

 

Ian couldn't believe it. He should have known his Mickey would do something funny but he was not expecting this. He reached over and grabbed the pumpkin from his husband’s hands and admired it.

“FUCK U UP” he said shaking his head as a smile formed on his face.

 

“Yea cause that's what will happen if those asshole's start stealin candy” Mickey replied and crossed his arms.

 

“Oh yea tough guy?” he said setting the pumpkin down on the table and walking up to his husband. “You gonna scare them away with your tiny pumpkin?”

 

“Fuck off it's not that small” he defended, looking up at Ian.

 

“No it's not that small Mick, in fact it's perfect” He smiled then leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Umm..you guys know we're right here don't you?” Debbie said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

Mickey pulled away from the kiss and promptly flipped off the rest of the table. “What do you say we blow this joint Gallagher?”

 

“Couldn't agree more” Ian replied and grabbed the keys from the table along with his pumpkin. “Hey Fi, that one’s for you” he replied pointing at Mickey’s means of intimidation. He waved goodbye and followed Mickey out the door.

“Thanks for doin this” he said as he opened the door and got in the passengers seat.

 

“Your ass can thank me when we get home” Mickey said with a smirk and licked his lips pulling out of the driveway driving into the night.

 

 

 


End file.
